1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle theft preventing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles that can be charged, for example, from a household power source are presently available. In such vehicles, charging of the onboard battery is conducted via a charging cable connected to a outlet. In the power supply control device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-171642 (JP-A-2009-171642), an authentication operation is conducted between the home and the vehicle by power line communication (PLC communication) via a charging cable, charging is performed when authentication is established. When the authentication fails, on the other hand, an immobilizer to disable the running of the vehicle is actuated, as a result of which the engine cannot be started.
However, with the technique described in JP-A-2009-171642, when the authentication is established, charging is started and during charging a state is assumed in which the engine can be started. Therefore, it is still possible that the vehicle will be stolen by using the stolen or duplicated key.